single sentence
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: Tradução da fic 'single sentence" da Avindara Nirvene
1. cold pastoral

**Autor**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

para: Mads (Beware of the Nargles)

prompt : frio bucólico

personagem : Minerva McGonagall

Embora ela sempre quisesse morar no interior depois de se aposentar, Minerva logo constatou o frio bucólico na casa – relembrando-a do ultimo Natal sozinha ( antes de Hoqwarts é claro) onde não havia ninguém ao lado dela, sem entusiasmos na vida.

* * *

Thank you Ani! ;) 


	2. angel wings

**Autora**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

**Para**: dizi (dizi85)

**Prompt**: asas de anjo

**Personagens**: lily evans, severus snape

Olhando fixamente aquela figura perfeita por muito tempo, Severus pensou ter visto o contorno das asas de anjo se desfazendo nas elegantes costas dela, cintilantes e incertas, mas, contudo ainda estavam lá.


	3. cold tea

**Autora**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

**Para**: raine (-rainbow lights-)

**Prompt**: chá frio

**Personagens**: lily potter

Alguns dias antes de morrer, numa fria manhã de outubro, Lily se sentou para tomar uma xícara de chá, algo que a acalmava quando estava nervosa, apenas para perceber que o liquido estava gélido após pouco tempo - ela jogou fora minutos depois tremendo incontrolavelmente.


	4. carousels

**Autora**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

**Para**: frayed (frayed misfit)

**Prompt**: carrousel

**Personagens**: lily evans, severus snape

Ele via o carrossel dando voltas – via a lida garotinha ruiva gritando e rindo, e planejou perguntar para ela mais tarde o que ela via de tão interessante num amontoado de cavalos de plásticos colorido que davam voltas e voltas (quando arranjasse coragem para falar com ela) – mas agora ele se contentava em assistir os cabelos vermelhos chicoteando o rosto dela, os olhos verdes faiscando, e a beleza do simples sorriso.


	5. silent movies

**Autora**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl _

**Para**: alica (WEASLEYLOVER)

**Prompt**: filmes mudos

**Personagens**: ron weasley, hermione granger

Durante o clímax do filme de terror, Hermione agarrou a mão dele firmemente, Ron estava vagamente curioso para saber por que nenhum som vinha do filme, apesar da heroína estar gritando e gritando, ele soltou a mão de Hermione e deixou a uma pequena distancia, curiosamente tateando a boca da garota.


	6. summer rain

**Autor**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

para: Mel (Chthonian)

prompt : chuva de verão

personagem: albus dumbledore, classe

No meio de uma aula de Transfiguração, Professor Dumbledore conduziu sua classe em direção a chuva de começo de verão – ordenando a todos para dançarem e darem boas vindas para a água, eles o fizeram, rodando e rindo – e no subconscientemente pensando – isso que é vida.


	7. lazy afternoons

**Autor**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

para: gaby (gaby-black)

prompt: tardes preguiçosas

personagem: bill weasley, fleur weasley, (victoire, dominique, louis)

Essa era mais uma daquelas tardes - quando Bill não quer fazer nada além de ficar preguiçosamente em volta de Shell Cottage, vendo sua mulher trabalhando – trocando fraldas e alimentando as crianças - e pensando o quão afortunado ele é por ter uma maravilhosa família.

* * *

**N/T:** Bom pelo visto essa fic realmente não agradou. Mas eu gosto tanto de traduzi-la que não vou parar não!;) 


	8. bitter

**Autor**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

para: bonnie (bonniedolle)

prompt: triste

personagem: lucius malfoy, narcisa malfoy, bellatrix lestrange, andromeda tonks

O tom dele era triste, frio, distante com ela e Narcisa se recolhia – chorando silenciosamente lembrando das brincadeiras com Bella e Andy no bosque ( as duas abandonaram a irmã mais nova pelo Lorde das Trevas e Trouxas) – atrás da porta fechada.


	9. ballons

**Autor**: _Avindara Nirvene_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

para: love (something-like-love)

prompt: balões

personagem: ariana dumbledore, gellert grindelwald, albus dumbledore

A primeira vez que Ariana viu um balão foi quando Gellert lhe trouxe um, – na segunda visita que fez a casa dos Dumbledore – ela sorria e dava risadinhas tolas para o rosto cruel que Gellert havia estampado no plástico verde. Gellert gostaria de capturar o lindo sorriso na face dela (enquanto Albus estava no fundo, escondido, secando a louça e amaldiçoando baixinho).


End file.
